nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Chronological History
Chronological History is the events depicted in the work are shown in chronological order. Mythic Era Once (details unknown) *The Ravernal Empire also known as the Ancient Sorcerous Empire dominated the world. *The Dragon Sorcery War broke out between the Ravernal Empire and Infidragoon, the Dragon People. (Dragon Sorcery War) *The gods were angry and dropped a meteor on their continent as punishment. In order to avoid it, the ancient sorcerous empire is transferred to the future. 100 years later *Demon Lord’s invasion from the Grameus continent. Mankind organizes and resists tribal alliances, but is caught up to the Rodenius continent. *An angel of the sun god (Dainippon Empire Different World Fleet / Another World Force) is summoned. Contact with local people during the same day. 2 years later *The Demon Army crushed into the Grameus continent, and the world door was built. The angel of the sun god returns to the Earth. Next year *The Demon Lord Subjugation Army is organized and heads for Darrellgoula Castle with a hero. *Esperanto led the Demon King Slayer. Established Esperanto Kingdom later. *A group of heroes and three people other than Kenshiva sealed the Demon Lord in exchange for their lives after the death battle. After that, Kenshiva who returned is telling this fact. Soon after, Kenshiva died. About 12,000 years ago *Mu transferred to the new world from the Earth. New World Before Japan Transfer Around central calendar 1600? – Mu invented the airplane. Almost at the same time, the Holy Mirishial Empire succeeded in reproducing the heavenly boat. Central calendar 1638? – Gra Valkas Empire is transferred to the new world from their homeworld of Yugudo. Earth Before Japan Transfer Around 12,000 BC '''– Mu transferred to the new world. Atlantis became Antarctica due to the displacement of the earth's axis. '''Year 1919? – Shamash (Amaterasu) leaves a notice to the Japanese royal family. March 29, 1943 ''' – The Imperial Japanese Navy East Force Fleet / Army heads to the New World. '''August 15, 1945 – The Imperial Japanese fleet / army returned from another world. Arrived in Japan two days later and learns about the defeat on World War II. Timeline of the main story Central Calendar 1639 (Earth year 2015) Mid-January? – Japan transferred to the new world. January 24 – Japanese P–3C patrol aircraft is witnessed in the Principality of Qua–Toyne. January 27 – The first direct contact with the JMSDF Izumo-class helicopte destroyer Izumo, an escort ship carrying Japanese diplomatic missions, and the Principality of Qua–Toyne. February 3 – The delegation from the Principality of Qua–Toyne departed for Japan on a Japanese–made cruise ship. February 18 – A future policy between Japan and the Principality of Qua-Toyne will be established by a working–level consultation in Tokyo. April 12 – The Kingdom of Louria begins invasion of Principality of Qua-Toyne. On the same day, Gim fell. (Louria Kingdom’s Invasion of Gim) April 25 – The Battle of Rodenius offshore broke out. The Louria fleet was sunk by over 1,400 of 4,400 ships. (Great Naval Battle of Rodenius) July 26 – In the vicinity of Ejey, a fortress city in the Principality of Qua-Toyne, approximately 20,000 Lourian Army were annihilated by the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force artillery and MLRS attacks. (Battle of Ejey) July 27 – The next day, Gim station was annihilated by air attack. (Liberation of Gim) September 1 – Battle of Jin–Haag in the Kingdom of Louria. King of Louria, Hark Louria 34th, was arrested by Japanese police and the actual end of the war. (Pacification of Jin-Haag) Unknown – Execution of Gra Valkas’s chief negotiator Hairasu, a member of the imperial family, Gra Valkas Imperial Fleet assaulted the Kingdom of Paganda and was destroyed in just seven days. September 1 thru September 7 – The outbreak of the war between the Gra Valkas Empire and Leifor. Leiforian fleet annihilated. Leifor captial immediately after Leiforia devastating Emperor killed. Leifor lost the the center of the nation and is occupied by Gra Valkas. (Mu Continent Western Sea Battle) September 25 – Japan participates in the Fen Kingdom military festival. Patrol ship Inasa is attacked by Parpaldia's imperial army and breaks down. Parpaldia Imperial Oversight Army’s Eastern Fleet and JMSDF are engaged. About half of the ships broke in the Eastern Fleet through the masts and were unable to navigate and withdrew. (Fenn Kingdom Offshore Battle) September 28 – Decided to dispatch Japan Coast Guard patrol boats to the north, west and south of the Rodenius continent. October 6 – Contact with the Japanese diplomatic mission Mu. The next day, Mu's record reveals some important historical facts. October 20 – Dispatched Japan Coast Guard patrol boats to the north, west and south waters of the Rodenius continent. November 24 – Parpaldia Imperial Army invaded the Kingdom of Altarus. (Parpaldia Empire’s Invasion of Altarus) November 27 – Death of King Taara the 14th of Altaras. The Altarus Kingdom was occupied. End of November – On the merchant ship Tarcos, Princess Lumiess of the Kingdom of Altarus was protected by the Coast Guard’s patrol boat Shishima after being attacked by pirates. December 1 – Held the Great Eastern Conference in Principality of Qua-Toyne. (Great Eastern Conference) December 5 – Topa Kingdom had breached the door of the world to the demonic army invasion of monsters led by Demon Lord Nosgoorah. December 12 – JGSDF advance platoons are dispatched at the request of the Japanese government and the Topa Kingdom. "Operation Momotarou" started. (Operation Momotarou) December 22 – The Demon Lord Nosgoorah was extinguished by a Japanese advance platoon, and the remnants of the crushed into the Grameus continent. Central Calendar 1640 (Earth year 2016) January 18 – The Parpaldia Imperial Army invaded the kingdom of Fenn. The town of Nishinomiyako fell. A "Japanese tourist slaughter case" occurred under the direction of Remille. (Parpaldia Empire’s Invasion of Fenn) Late January – Two information collection satellites (radar type and optical type) launched from Tanegashima Space Center. January 28 in the early morning – The Japan Ground Self-Defense Force destroyed Parpaldia Imperial Army Corps. In parallel, the Japan Maritime Self-Defense Forces annihilated 223 Parpaldia imperial navy fleets. Destruction of one out of third of the Parpaldia Empire navy total strength. A few hours later, the Fenn Kingdom army recaptured Nishinomiyako. (Battle of Fenn Kingdom) January 28 i'n the afternoon' – Emperor of Parpaldia Empire, Ludius and head of the First Foreign Affair Remille foolishly and ignorantly declared a war on extermination that killed all Japanese people. February? – Qua-Toyne Principality, the Elf of the Holy Land, Lein Know's Forest (Kamimori), a Japanese research team entered, and the "God's Ship" of the "Emperor of the Sun God" who once saved this world is a zero-type fighter aircraft. It turned out to be a Japanese machine type 21. March 1 – Emor Kingdom in the divination of space is performed, ancient magic empire revival of is prophecy. According to the prophecy, Japan established diplomatic relations with the Emor Kingdom very smoothly. May 22 – Parpaldia Imperial Army was annihilated by the Japan Self-Defense Forces attack. The governing mechanism was destroyed by the Altarus side underground organization, and the Kingdom of Altarus re-independent. (Battle of Altaras Kingdom ) June to July – Refurbishment work will be carried out to use the airport built by Mu in the Kingdom of Altarus as an air base for the Japan Air Self-Defense Forces. Late July – The government of the Second Civilization superpower Mu ordered their Mu citizens to evacuate Parpardia Empire. Misunderstanding that Remille thought Mu was supporting Japan, summon and explained Japan's true power by Mu's ambassador Mugei. August 6 in the morning – Seventy JMDSF’s P3C aircrafts destroyed Imperial Capital Defense Base on the Esthirant, capital city of Parpaldia by strategic bombing. (Esthirant Air Strike ) August 6 in the afternoon, The Great Battle of Esthirant broke out. 550 Parpaldians navy flagship ships were sunk and unable to navigate. Navy headquarters also was destroyed where the Navy commander-in-chief Vice-Admiral Balus and Strategist Chief Matal killed by type 90 ship–to–ship missiles. Destruction of more than 90% of the Parpaldians navy force. (Great Naval Battle of Esthirant ) Around August 15 – Lumiess, the new queen of Altarus Kingdom, addressed the third civilization zone and uncivilized areas about the defeat of the Parpaldia Empire and the inhabitants who were inspired by this were armed uprising one after another. Since then, armed uprising had occurred in various places. August 19 – Parpaldia Empire’s Duro Defense Base and Duro Industrial Zone destroyed by strategic bombing of P3C aircrafts. (Duro Air Strike ) August 20 – In the sea area 400km to Maizuru, Japan, 42 Parpaldia Empire/Duro Defense Fleet try to attack Maizuru Port, and JMSDF Hayabusa-class patrol boats were intercepted. (New Japan Sea Battle ) Around August 25 – A large-scale rebellion broke out in all the territories of Parpaldia. There is no longer any power to suppress it, and the Parpaldia Empire lost most of its territory and the position of power. September 3 – Seventy-three Allied Forces and Rheem Kingdom Army invaded the local city of Arunie (the northernmost defense point of the Parpaldia country). September 12 – A coup occurred by the 3rd Foreign Affairs Department, Kyeos, in the Parpaldia Empire, the emperor Ludius loses his power. September 13 – Remille, the commander of the Japanese tourist slaughter, tried to escape, but failed by captured in the suburbs of Esthirant. September 14 in the moring – The parliamentary government of Parpaldia Empire announced that the Japanese government will accept the offer of the peace (substantial conditional surrender). It is virtual end of the war. September 14 in the afternoon – Allied Forces of the seventy-three Allied Forces and the Kingdom of Rheem, who occupied the city of Arunie, were withdrawing after the peace of Japan and Parpaldia Empire. September 17 – Remille, former princess and head of the First Foreign Affairs Department of Parpaldia, is escorted to Japan as a criminal. Late September? – At Esthirant, Kyeos, the temporary government’s head of state, announced “early peace” with Japan to his Parpaldian people. October? – About 2,000 Parpaldian POWs, who had been imprisoned in Yamaguchi Prefecture's prisoner-of-war camps in Japan, returned to Parpaldia Empire. October? – Cast of Parpaldia, former Ambassador of Altarus, was handed over to the Kingdom of Altarus by political transaction and executed by the citizens of the country. Late November – Holy Milishial Empire decided to send missions to Japan. November or December – Marquis Mauri Hanman made a rebellion in the kingdom of Caramikes, but failed. The involvement of a diplomatic mission from Japan became a fatal. (Gaiden: Legend of the Dragon) Central Calendar 1641 (Earth year 2017) January 9 – The Kingdom of Irnatea and the Gra Valkas Empire demand colonization. The following day, missions, including First Prince Aethes and Foreign Minister Deputy Minister Bealey, set off for Mu for negotiations. January 16 – The The envoys of the Holy Mirishial Empire were departure of the first mission to Japan from airport. Mu promises that if the Kingdom of Irnatea is invaded by the Gra Valkas Empire, Mu will send reinforcements within two months as long as the kingdom remains. The delegation of the Kingdom of Irnatea heads to the Holy Milishial Empire. January 23 – The envoys from the Holy Mirishial Empire arrived at Fukuoka Airport. They were surprised at the real image of Japan. Irnatea Kingdom First Prince Aethes made contact with a Japanese field research team at Runepolis, the capital city of the Holy Milishial Empire. January 27 – Holy Milishial Empire’s envoy mission invites Japan to participate in the Eleven Advanced Countries Conference in Tokyo. March 14 – The Gra Valkas Empire began invading the Kingdom of Irnatea. May 8 – The capital city of the Kingdom of Irnatea, Kirkuls was destroyed by Gra Valkas Empire. King Irtis XIII died. At a later date, Irnatea Kingdom First Prince Aethes and Foreign Minister Deputy Minister Bealey left for Japan. (Gra Valkas Empire’s Invasion of Irnatea) Central Calendar 1642 (Earth year 2018) April 22 '''– Held an Eleven Country Leadership Conference at the port city of Cartalpas of the Holy Milishial Empire. The Gra Valkas Empire declares war on the whole world. '''April 23 – On the Magdalen Archipelago in the southwestern part of the Holy Milishial Empire, the Imperial Guards of the Gra Valkas raid the Zeroth Magic Fleet of the Holy Milishial Empire. (Naval Battle of Magdola) April 25 '''– Gra Valkas Imperial Navy including Grade Atlastar attacked the Port Town Cartalpas. The fleets of all participating nations except the Anionnrial Empire, who evacuated early, the fleet of all participating countries suffered enormous damage, and the city was also attacked. (Battle of the Folk Strait) '''Around June 15 – Four diplomats, including Japan, will hold informal talks with the Gra Valkas Empire in Leifolia, Reyfol Province, Rep. June 30 – Gra Valkas publicly executes uncooperative POWs. All crew members of Japan Coast Guard Shikishima are executed. July 10 – The decision to form a World Fleet fleet and send it to the Mu continent to hammer the Holy Milishial Empire and the Gra Valkas Empire. October 3 – The Gra Valkas Imperial Cetus-class submarine Mira strikes a Japanese destroyer Takanami in a sea area about 400km southeast of Okinawa. The submarine destroyed by short torpedo. (Skirmish at New Japan Sea) December 24 – Repair and renovation of Mu's battleship La Kasami completed in Kure City, Hiroshima Prefecture. It delivered to Mu Navy. Central Calendar 1643 (Earth year 2019) Early January – La Kasami Kai, escorted by the Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force 4th escort group, departs Kure for Mu. Gra Valkas Imperial 52nd Region Fleet, known as Ishtam, departed from Laguna. January 19 – The World Union Fleet gathers near the southern tip of the Mu continent, off the southeastern coast of Magicalaich. They started westward towards Baltica area. January 28 – La Kasami Kai and the 4th escort group arrived at Mu. La Kasami Kai entered Otaheit, and the 4th escort group entered Mykal. February 5 – The Great Battle of Baltica began. Both the World Union Fleet and the Imperial Fleet of Gra Valkas were devastated and ended in pain, but they were unable to seize control over Gra Valkas. (Battle of Baltica) February 7 – Ishtam squad arrives off Mu. Imperial Fleet attempts to attack the homeland of Mu, which should have been running out, are annihilated by the JMSDF 4th escort group, La Kasami Kai, and Mu Air Corps. (Battle of Otaheit Offshore and Battle of Mykal Offshore) Category:Events